


Pandora's Box

by makingtriangles (electricbloo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricbloo/pseuds/makingtriangles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trollstuck -- Dave, John, Karkat and Sollux share a hive post-SBURB/SGRUB. Dave isn't used to his new Troll body yet, but then becomes a little too used to it. Everyone notices, and everyone wants a piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted from the kink meme:
> 
> can i get a fic where dave is just completely fucked out of it? like busting out all of the classic cheap hentai cliches. rolled up eyes, copious drooling, mindless moaning, the works.
> 
> bonus points for dave getting used multiple times and/or by multiple guys in that state

Waking up with a brand-spanking _different_ body was…a new experience, to say the least. He'd gotten mostly used to the horns: tall, ribbed, and curving back slightly, like an antelope's. The claws and teeth were a little more difficult to get used to, and though his new troll skin was tougher than what he was used to as a human, he still managed to bite and scratch himself a little too often. His skin and hair, too, were strange; used to them being so pale, Dave still felt a mild shock every time he looked down at his hands and saw grey. His eyes…were like everyone else's, now. He…wasn't sure how that made him feel.

Once he was made familiar with the usage of what was "down there" (as he'd begun to think of it -- or, to try not to think of it) for elimination, at first he wasn't prepared to deal with Its sexual functions. He sort of doubted that he ever would be.

Except everything was different, now. Things affected him now that…never used to. Quite a lot of things, actually, sharing a hive with John, Karkat, and Sollux. Quite a lot of things that Dave didn't really quite like to think about, so we'll get to that later.

So…his bulge was the first thing he could get used to, though it was still distinctly odd that it wasn't…out…unless he was turned on. In a normal state he, well, looked like a girl. Maybe a girl with a larger-than usual pubic bone, but still. Rose seemed to be far less disturbed by her changes in anatomy than he was. "Now it appears that I just have a much larger, extendable clitoris," she pointed out, and Dave didn't really have much to say to that.

He didn't even have to worry about buckets yet, since apparently trolls only produce bucketfulls of genetic material when in a concupiscent quadrant. Something to do with hormones, no, pheromones, and they weren't even quite old enough for that stuff anyway, according to Karkat, before he absolutely refused to continue giving Dave The Talk. "You humans know eleven other trolls besides me, but jegus fuck, no, it's always 'let's ask Karkat all the most humiliating and disgusting questions, like he's a grubfucking Bulge Encyclopedia, because I'm too much of a moronic shitstain to figure it out for myself.' I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your pathetic excuse for a species needs lessons on how to fucking touch yourselves. What bunch of idiots."

So yeah. Dave had played with himself in that department a few times. Maybe more than a few times. He had to make up for lost time, you know? Really, he did suppose that it was a person's sworn duty to know their own junk. He'd gotten used to the way the entire area became enflamed and sensitive with arousal, so even light pressure around where his bulge would emerge from his body was enough to send pleasure-shocks up through his stomach. He'd taken to kneeling in front of a mirror, both hands between his legs, rocking slowly into them, then watching in what was getting to be a much larger amount of arousal than horror as his bulge slid out of its sheath, slippery with self-lubrication and flushed with blood. It was less sensitive at the tip than other places, as when not erect the tip protruded slightly from its sheath. The most sensitive place was the underside just below the tip, but sometimes it could be a little too sensitive. At this point it was usually enough for Dave to massage the base of it through the inch or so of sheath there. It didn't take him very long to reach a climax, because damn, was the human penis a dead weight in terms of sensation when compared with this.

His nook, though…

That was something that, in the beginning, Dave swore to himself that he would ignore. It wasn't an image of himself that he was comfortable with, despite the fact that back when he was human it was a fairly common occurrence for him to put a couple of fingers up his ass while masturbating.

This was different, though. Way different. He would get _wet_ now, you know? This was a completely, completely alien part of his physiology. There was a _hole_ where he was used to there being _skin_. A hot, wet hole that, when he was near climax, quivered in a way that invited things inside.

Before he could do anything about it Dave had begun imagining being filled while he touched himself. He had begun having dreams about being fucked that woke him, flushed all over with intense arousal, sopor fluid cradling his erect bulge in wet warmth. The subjects of those dreams were…well, people he wasn't entirely comfortable thinking of in that way yet.

This wasn't cool. This was the opposite of cool. So when in the heat of the moment his nook shuddered with need and he feverishly grabbed a marker from the desk next to him and pushed the end of it into himself and came harder than he ever had in his life, he told his flushed, needy, panting, mouth-open-and-eyes-hooded reflection that it was okay that he did it this time because, never again.

Which proved…to be a resolution that was, well, difficult to keep. Thoughts about his hivemates proved too difficult to ignore and he began trying out different positions -- on his back, spreading his legs wide, working the marker end into himself, harder and faster. On his knees, riding a bottle neck because something as small as a marker was _not enough_ anymore. Bent over his desk, legs splayed, working the dildo he'd broken down and ordered in and out of himself, slowly, drawing it out, biting down on his lower lip, his head swimming with the _rightness_ of this feeling of being filled again and again and again until a deep shudder would send pleasure rolling through him, from the inside of his nook to the tip of his bulge, and oh, oh _god_ …

But no. That time was the last time. Seriously.

Karkat knew something was up. Ever since he'd talked to Dave about troll sexuality it seemed like Dave would barely ever come out of his room. He never heard any noise coming from in there, but that was suspicious in and of itself. The idea of Dave spending all his time exploring his own body like a five-sweep-old made him so. Angry. That was Dave in a nutshell, really: infuriating. Karkat found himself spending far too much time thinking about what Dave might be doing in there.

Slowly he began to notice that more and more often Dave would never just _sit down_ anymore, he would sort of…take the last few inches to a chair gingerly. Never a change in expression, just over and over that slight hesitation before ass met chair, and Karkat felt like he would explode with fury.

"Have you _seen_ him lately?" Karkat ranted at Sollux, who was still typing furiously on his computer, the door shut behind Karkat when he'd come in. "I can't fucking believe him, thinking it's oh-so-hot to fuck himself so hard that he can't sit down in a chair like a normal troll, spending all his time pushing god-knows-what into his own dripping hole when everyone knows there are plenty of trolls out there to show that ignorant, self-important piece of shit how to do it properly…"

"Whoa, whoa, KK! What the fuck," Sollux interrupted, unable to keep from snorting with laughter. "I knew you had a little blackcrush but I didn't think it was thith bad."

Karkat spluttered. "It's not a…that's not what…I don't…" he shut his mouth abruptly and glared. Sollux typed a little longer, then slammed down triumphantly on the return key and turned to Karkat.

"If it'th any interetht to you, I wouldn't mind being counted among the number to, ah, 'thow that ignorant, thelf-important piece of thit how to do it properly.'"

Karkat gaped. "What."

Sollux shrugged. "He'th hot."

"You are depraved. You don't even want him in a quadrant."

"Maybe I enjoy theeing _you_ ," Sollux said, lip quirking up on one side to expose some fang, "completely and utterly lothe your cool." Karkat could see that Sollux's eyes were hooded behind his glasses, and he felt a jolt of arousal go straight to his groin. "Not that you ever had that much cool to begin with, KK."

They spent the rest of the night fucking, Sollux whispering to Karkat about how it would be if Karkat fucked Dave as he fucked him against the wall, over the desk, on a chair, loving how Karkat would shudder and moan and be so hot and flushed and _wet_ but look so _angry_ as the things Sollux said got dirtier and dirtier.

This hive did not used to be this sex-crazed. Karkat blamed Dave for this.

"Tho, KK…JN and I have been talking," Sollux said casually one afternoon, as they all sat around the kitchen table (except for Dave, had taken off after eating and was, once again, shut up in his room).

Karkat looked with trepidation from one to the other of them, noting the slight fangy upturn of Sollux's mouth and the deep blush spreading across John's face with horror. "Oh no. Oh fuck no. How can you bring John into this, this is…"

"KK, don't be thuch a prude," Sollux laughed. "You're not the only one who wantth to fill a quadrant with DV."

"I don't want to fill a quadrant with that nook-stuffing piece of emotionless filth," Karkat snarled, careful to keep his voice down.

John and Sollux looked at each other, then dissolved into snickers. "Your face is so red," John cackled, pointing at Karkat, then looking shyly up at Sollux under his lashes as Sollux reached over and ruffled his hair, still cracking up and sending John into another fit of giggles. Karkat was instantly aware of the way that John sort of…pushed into Sollux's hand, still laughing up a storm, blushing like crazy.

"My god, Sollux, I cannot believe such a bony, ugly, shithive maggots little globelicker like you can be such a fucking _slut_. You have no sense of anything _grand_ , you just go around inserting your bulge into anything barely sentient enough to blush and giggle…"

Sollux stopped laughing for a moment, his face contorting, then let out another burst of laughter, collapsing onto the table and cackling hysterically. John couldn't help but laugh at Sollux's reaction, but looked a bit hurt at the same time. Karkat felt a bit of guilt squirm in his stomach.

"John, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you…ugh, I am such an idiot."

"What happens between me and Sollux isn't really any of your business, Karkat," John said, an impish smile playing around his mouth. "But I'll let you in on it anyway. "

"What JN wants to thay," Sollus put in, "ith that he'th flushed for DV."

"And that's supposed to explain to me why the two of you are fucking?"

John flushed again, but was still smiling. Sollux smirked. "It theemed like it wath a good enough excuthe for you latht night, KK."

"Ugh, _god_ you disgust me, you meddling, mutant freak-"

"Guys," John said, laughing and rising just enough to put a hand on both of their chests, shoving Karkat back into his chair. Sollux was still smiling that obnoxious, fangy smile. "We decided that we wanted to, uhm," he sat back down, "s-seduce him. And that we wanted to invite you, too."

Karkat stared from one to the other.

"C'mon, KK, we thought you would be up for thome hot Thtrider ath," Sollux said, straightfaced, and John let out another uncontrollable shout of laughter. "But if you're not interethted…"

Karkat felt his face heat up again. "Okay. Fine." He snarled as both Sollux and John grinned the most shit-eatingest grins he'd ever seen on another face. "Fine! For the love of…you two make me _sick_."

Dave was in his room again -- he'd escaped there after lunch when a couple of things made him irretrievably horny. For one, John had looked up at him with a sly look, tongue sneaking out to moisten his lips. He always loved the way John looked, when they were human, in a way that he wasn't prepared to deal with. There was just something about him that made Dave feel somehow…desperate, like maybe his lungs weren't taking in quite enough oxygen. The shape of John's body and his messy hair and stupid teeth just made Dave want to just hide him somewhere and keep him all to himself. And somehow now that John was a troll, well, that feeling had only intensified.

He'd also had to endure Karkat glaring at him, which was something that only barely irritated him at first but the more it happened the more it began to send fire flickering over his skin and made his pulse pound between his legs. That insufferable little shit, thinking he was better than everyone else…he always hid his irritation and his arousal, and the fact that he brushed off Karkat's antagonism with a straight-faced quip every time seemed to make Karkat wild with anger and frustration, and oh god did that feel good.

And Sollux…Dave wasn't sure what it was he felt for Sollux, but despite the mutant eyes and bony body and lisp and fucked-up teeth Sollux somehow just oozed sex. It was an assertiveness, maybe, or a self confidence? Dave wasn't sure. Sollux knew he was good, and Dave didn't have any reason to mistrust that.

Dave had just begun by cupping himself through his pants, letting out a satisfied breath. He was so wet already, and his bulge was starting to ache from being trapped inside him, but oh, did it feel good to take it slow. He'd been teasing himself for a while now, and was only just about to unzip his pants when there was a knock at the door.

Dave was so surprised that he fell backwards as he tried to leap up, crashing back onto his ass and knocking his desk chair over in the process. He managed to scramble up, righting the chair. Shit. Fuck!

He opened the door with a flawless poker face. It was Karkat, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, permanent scowl in place. "Hope I didn't surprise you too much." The scowl turned into a smirk, and Dave knew that Karkat had heard him fall. Goddammit.

Dave didn't acknowledge it, just leaned on the doorframe, looking down at the much smaller troll. "What do you want, little guy?" he asked, completely deadpan, and Karkat flushed with anger.

Nngh. There was something completely feral that happened to Karkat's face when he was pissed off -- bared fangs, furrowed brow, wide yellow eyes -- that made Dave's breath catch in his throat and his bulge _ache_. There was nothing that he wanted more than to poke and prod and needle Karkat until he was furious, until Karkat would do _something_ , _anything_ about it…

Karkat finally did. With surprising strength he hauled Dave out of the doorframe by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "God I hate you," he growled, before yanking him down by the horns and kissing him _hard_.

Despite the sharp crack of pain on the back of his head where it had smacked the wall, Dave felt lust jerk him by the spine and he kissed back, just as savagely, forcing Karkat's hands off his horns and shoving him hard against the opposite wall, holding his wrists above his head with one hand and using the other to force up his chin to expose his throat. Karkat struggled, growling and seething, and hooked a leg around Dave's knees, catching him off balance just enough to shove him to the floor.

Before Dave could recover from his fall, Karkat dropped to his knees, eyes flashing, shoving Dave's legs apart and thrusting between them, exactly hitting the spot where, if they hadn't been wearing clothes, he would have thrust right up inside him. Dave let out a sound that was purely uncharacteristic, high pitched, needy…Karkat shuddered at the wave of pure lust that swept over him and did it again.

"Oh my," said a voice from the end of the hallway. It was John, blushing like crazy, hiding a little bit behind Sollux, who looked like he'd just discovered it was 12th Perigee's Eve and his own wriggling day.

"John, I…nngh…ahh…!" Karkat wouldn't stop thrusting against him, so…close, to what he...needed…

John, still blushing, took a few shaky steps toward the pair on the floor, then dropped to his knees next to Dave, shakily running a hand over his torso, coming to rest at his throat. "Dave…" he leaned down, pressing his lips to Dave's, sucking gently where Karkat had bitten him. Dave shuddered and twisted his fingers in John's hair.

"Tho you guyth just going to do it in the hallway, then, I gueth?" Sollux asked, the slight tremor in his voice and flushed cheeks betraying how turned on he was by their display.

"Get in here or get out," Karkat snarled, popping the button of Dave's jeans and yanking them down, wrenching a groan out of him as his bulge was finally freed, springing up erect, and John gave a little breathy moan that sent a deep pulse of arousal straight through his best friend. Sollux let out a shaky breath and sank down on the floor next to Karkat.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Karkat was growling, and he pushed Dave's legs up, still bound together by his only-halfway-down pants, exposing him completely. "This is what you wanted, isn't it, you little wannabe _slut_ ," he continued, running a knuckle along the outer edge of Dave's nook. Dave was beside himself, panting and gasping, and John pushed under him, so that his torso was mostly in John's lap, so that he was folded in between the two of them like a jackknife. "I want you to tell me how much you want this," Karkat snarled, pushing his knuckle into Dave just slightly, just enough to make him writhe with need.

Dave keened, arms over his head, hands twisting in John's hair. "F-Fuck you, Karkat," he managed to gasp out, and Karkat just smirked, pushing his knuckle in a hair deeper before removing it entirely. "Fuck! K-Karkat…"

"Say it, fuckass," Karkat growled again, holding Dave's hips still as he tried to writhe.

"Nng…" John slid the trademark shades off Dave's face to reveal eyes that were half-closed and glassy. "Karkat…y-yes. Please…"

Karkat barely had the presence of mind to let Dave finish speaking before he was undoing his own pants and thrusting into all that wet heat. Dave seized up, arching into John and letting out a high, desperate cry that made Sollux's eyes widen and his bulge throb. This was…not what he had expected. At all.

"Karkat…more…harder…" Dave whined, writhing in frustration, unable move enough to impale himself on Karkat's bulge the way he wanted. Karkat growled a warning, unwilling to relinquish control over the situation, and Sollux laughed.

"Why don't you let JN have a turn, KK?" Sollux purred after a few minutes, running a hand over Karkat's ass. Karkat smacked the hand away, but eventually pulled out of Dave, letting his shaking legs fall back down to the floor. Sollux helped him strip Dave's pants off the rest of the way, and John was undoing his own pants with trembling hands. The two caught eyes for a breathless moment, then Dave was pushing John over and sinking down onto his erect bulge.

Dave threw his head back, letting out more of those high, desperate moans, and John was looking at him with stars in his eyes. "D-Dave…" he murmured, sitting up and putting his arms around his friend, who was now straddling his lap and receiving each tight, deep thrust with a small cry.

Karkat was growling, low in his throat, and Sollux knew he was hating Dave with all his might, hating how Dave was making him lose all control by, well, losing control, and what a fucking obnoxious reacharound irony mindfuck that all was…Sollux grabbed him by the base of one of his horns, massaging the sensitive flesh there, and Karkat's growl turned into more of a groan of satisfaction and he sank back against Sollux's chest. Sollux reached for his bulge, squeezing it gently in his hand, and Karkat bucked against him, growling a warning that Sollux had better fucking stop teasing him…

John was panting, head thrown back, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, until he forced himself to pull away from Dave, who was trembling and gasping with his head thrown back. "Sollux, it's…your turn," he managed to get out, fighting for breath.

Dave let his head roll forward, fixing Sollux with the most wanton look of invitation he'd ever received. Sollux just as much as bowled Karkat over ("HEY") to get to Dave, pulling him up and into his own bedroom, where he shoved him over the desk, only leaving Dave hanging for half a minute as he undid his own pants and let them fall before thrusting inside. "Yeah, thatth it," Sollux crooned as Dave thrust back against him, shivering and mewling, "you little thlut, you love thith…" He slammed into Dave over and over, and it seemed to be just what Dave wanted so badly, based on the series of low, supremely gratified moans that began to raise in pitch until…

Karkat and John stared openmouthed as Dave came all over the front of his desk. Sollux pulled out, smacked Dave on the ass, and collapsed into the nearby desk chair.

"Jutht give him a few minuteth," Sollux said casually, lounging back, bulge still erect, raking his sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead. "I'm thure he'll want to go again."

John and Karkat had to scramble over each other in the rush to get through the door.


End file.
